Draco's Dominance
by BleuFlyinKittensTimesInfinity
Summary: Hard R for smut. PWP Dom!Draco sub!Harry. I got sick of the submissive Draco stories.


I read a fanfic where Draco made Harry lick his shoes and then BAM this popped randomly into my mind. It had to happen. Plus, I was kind of sick of all of the bottom Draco fics out there. Wouldn't Draco make an excellent dom?

Happy reading!

"Draco!" A dark haired man gasped, strung up by ropes.

The blonde man laughed, a cold, dark laugh. One that promised no mercy. He flicked the tails of his whip again, resulting in the same shuddery gasp by the dark-haired man.

"I told you, Potter, my title is Master, and if you can't use that properly, I'll leave you there." Draco took on a thoughtful look, "Maybe I'll leave you for the house elves to find. Oh, the looks on their faces to find Harry Bloody Potter naked and strung up." He walked around the front of Harry, taking in the throbbing cock and flushed skin.

Draco leaned in and let the tails of his whip lightly trace over Harry's body, barely caressing over his cock, causing the Boy-Who-Lived to shudder forcefully.

Lust-tinted, hazy green eyes met dark grey ones. Harry's fists were clenching and unclenching, his body tense, his nipples and cock tight and erect.

Draco 'laughed that cold laugh again and pressed his bare chest to the chest of his sub's. He relished the moan of both anguish and ecstasy. The black leather pants made him look like the God he was. The ability to torture Harry Potter? An added perk.

Draco removed himself from his sub's body and lightly whipped Harry for the resulting groan. Below, Harry's cock throbbed urgently, to Draco's pleasure.

"To whom do you belong to, Potter?" Draco asked, the tails of his whip singing as he waved them in front of his sub. He brought it down again when he got no answer, "To whom do you belong to?"

"You, Master! Only you!" Harry gasped.

"Good boy." Draco untied Harry from his present upright and dangling position only to re-tie him to the large bed.

He placed Harry on his back with his arms above his head and his legs spread enticingly.

Draco went to the chest in which they kept their toys and pulled out a ball gag and a cock ring. Harry's hazy eyes widened in lust.

Draco strapped the ball gag around his sub's head, settling it comfortably around his teeth. Draco jacked Harry's cock in long strokes until he could feel Harry tense up in the beginnings of an orgasm. He then slipped on the cock ring.

"You don't get to come unless I say you do, Boy."

Draco stepped back and surveyed the scene his sub presented. Bound, gagged, open, and waiting.

He shoved the leather pants down off his lithe hips and knelt between Harry's legs. He rested there for a moment before sheathing himself completely in his sub. Harry arched off the bed, moaning around the gag, eyes shutting.

Draco threw his head back, gripped Harry's hips forcefully, and started thrusting hard. Draco stared down at his sub, watching Harry meet every hard thrust and moan every time.

Before too long, Draco was coming inside his sub, Harry's body milking his orgasm out of him.

The sheer force of it made Draco bury himself into Harry, his back arching, his head thrown back. He grayed out for a second before his decided to be nice and let Harry come.

Draco's mouth engulfed Harry's hard cock, his teeth latching onto and pulling off the cock ring. Harry gave a small shout and promptly came down Draco's throat. Swallowing it all, Draco slid up Harry's limp body and listed him, forcing Harry to taste himself. Draco's kiss was forceful and dominant. His tongue explored the mouth he had mapped out a hundred times before. Harry could do nothing except lay there and follow Draco's motions, moaning happily.

Draco knelt above Harry, a thin trail of saliva still connecting them, and gazed at the disheveled man. Draco slowly reached up and untied the ropes binding Harry's wrists, allowing them to fall to fall to the simply. He did the same to Harry's ankles and allowed Harry, who was still deeply in his headspace to wrap himself around Draco.

"Let's sleep, Drake." Harry said sleepily.

"Yes." Draco agreed.

Sorry for the shortness. It was longer in my notebook! Review!


End file.
